Unexpected
by Mrz.Scoobydoo
Summary: As soon as Jack finally fits in at a stable school his grandfather is murdered and he has to protect his best friend from being killed too .Will this keep them together or tear them apart? Sorry its a bad summary but story is better . Give it a chance plz! Its my first time with Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY I REPEAT NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

**BTW KIM HAS A TWIN SISTER THAT HANGS WITH DONNA AND THE IS 16,KIM IS 15,JERRY IS 17,EDDIE IS 16, MILTON IS 15, RUDY IS 45,KAI 17,NOW ONWARD TO THOU STORY..**

**JACK P.O.V**

I woke up in my room. I automatically know today isnt gonna be normal. But that means something really weird is going to happen considering its my life. Im always prepared for the worst ever since my dad came back from prison.

"_Mom im home! " I did not hear her respond but I found out why when I walked I walked into the kitchen. She was sobbing on the floor with bruises all over her body . "Mom ! " I yelled "what happened ! "I could barely hear her but I managed to make it out "Jack run " She said faintly above a whisper. The most terrifying thing happened next my dad shot my mother in the head right in front of me . He must of seen me because he shot a bullet right above my head. If it wasnt for my instincts I probably would have been dead. He started talking to me "hello ,son scince now im the only one you have left how bout you join me in this business .You know make it a father son thing "Then he gave me a creepy and crooked smile , I could barely speak but I managed to say "never " .He just chuckles "Do you listen to Justin Bieber these days .Ill be back jack just look out. I called the police as soon as he left and after that I moved in with my grandfather . _

I get dressed brush my teeth and get ready for the new school im attending called Seaford high . I hope its going to be different . After all I have been expelled for getting into after at least each month . But its not my fault jerks like to mess with me .I now train 110% of the time im home . I even learned 3 more types of martial arts ...I mean not to brag but its true.

As I ride my skate board to school. I think of two out comes of this new school.

*No fight, not expelled , no punishment from grandpa.

*A fight , is expelled, punishment from grandpa.

But I was only foucesed on the first one .I arrive at school .I was just about to walk in when some pretty brunett blocked my way into the school . " hey sexy Jack ""how do yo-"she cut me off by saying ."I know your name because me and the girls look up all the new people ... well just the boys and then we go meet cute ones , and you sir are lucky because I called dibs . "She said while wrapping her tan arm around my own . I was really discusted first because she was wearing to much make up and she was too straight forward two huge turn offs in my opinion .""do you realize how creepy that is ? "

"No I thought it was cute to have a girl who knows every thing about you." She says cluelessly. I roll my eyes then say " exactly how much do you know about me? " " I know that you are an amazing fighter and a badass. That sir is just my type . " I just walked away after that . I heard her say hell come around soon to her friends.

When she turned around walking to her class I made funny faces mocking her every move one of her friends saw me and giggled a little bit she was blonde and really cute .So I decided to put on a show for her and her friends after I got a few more giggles the leader who I was guessing name was Donna scince they kept saying "yes Donna" after everything she said . She turned around and I hid behind a girls locker .I just winked at her and she blushed . For some reason I dont like it when I make girls do that it makes me feel like im getting to close to them but it fit perfectly on her . She did look exactly like the girl that was with Donna maybe they are twins . I had enough of playing around so I just waved to all of them then I headed off to my class . I met a lot of friends I met Milton in AP calculus , Kim was the girl by the locker I made blush we got along really well , I met Eddie in Cooking class he has some skills when it comes to Rapping and eating , I met Jerry in Science class he did a couple of good pranks that made me crack up. Before I knew it was lunch time . We all sat at a table together .Then these jerks started messing with us . I think their called The Black Dragons...

**HOW DID I DO FOR A FIRST TIMER ? I WARNED YOU ABOUT ME BEING CORNY IN MY PROFILE SORRY ITS SHORT I JUST CANT TALK ABOUT MYSELF FOR THAT LONG . ANYWAYS I WILL BE UPDATETING OFTEN BECAUSE ITS SPRING BREAK YAY! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS TELL ME .O AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ILL TRY MY BEST TO ADD THEM INTO MY STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!OMG!OOOMMMMMGGGGGG!I GOT SO MANY POSITIVE REVIWES I JUST HAD TO HURRY UP AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPPIE!I WANNA GIVE SHOUT OUTS TO KICKINIT99 , .796 , KARATAEGIRL77 ,ANAROSS3000, PEARPIE , AND ANY OF THE GUEST WHO GAVE POSITIVE REVIWES .AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING. FROM THE WORDS OF THE BLACK EYED PEAS LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE!**

JACK P.O.V

As I got up to talk to these young trouble makers. God I sound like my Grandfather. Kim knocked me out of my thoughts by talking "What are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She asked me. "No im trying to settle an agreement". I said "Well your not gonna get one with them." She said like she already tried." Oh calm down nothings going to happen." I said oblivious to the fact that they are fighters. Then Jerry said "Okay if you want to get your ass kicked go head." If only if I would've heard him clearly.

When I got up to them they gave me dirty looks. I decided to be the one to start a conversation. "So why were you guys messing with them." I said nodding my head towards the gang. "Those losers are our rival dojo the pathetic Wasabi Warriors. We are the Black Dragons we know you're an excellent fighter. How would you like to join our dojo?" "First who are you? Second no. Third how in the hell does everybody know everything about me ?" "Im Frank the best fighter in the dojo. Second why not. Third small town."

KIM P.O.V

"Maybe we were wrong he has been over there for a while now you guys." "I don't know Kim their probably trying to get him join their dojo" Milton said. I saw Frank getting up so you know what that means Jack must of pissed him off. "Well I guess your right I spoke to soon" I said while pointing to Jack and Frank.

JACK P.O.V

Frank started getting "So your calling me stupid " "No not at all " I said worried that I might of started something. "Are you sure about that "he said while doing some amature karate moves. "Oh how impressive" I say sarcastically . That made him mad and he threw a punch and I easily caught it. The room goes silent the only thing that goes through my mind after that first move is what is my punishment gonna be after this fight? "Look dude I don't want to fight " "oh really it doesn't seem like it scince you love to piss people off by using sarcasm " We started fighting and all the other Black Dragons came into the fight but I took them all out easily. I looked around and saw the guy I was looking for .I walked over to him and started talking to him" Hey how would you like to be the next contestant on Cover for Jack so he wont get into trouble and it doesn't just get you fame in Seaford but also expelled from this school!" I said while talking like one of those host off of a game show and putting up a imaginary microphone up to his mouth. He shrugged and said "Sure". "Thank the Lord Jesus man you don't know what you just did for me!" I say. After he got expelled I sat at the table where the gang was and it was an awkward silence. "How in the hell did you do that?!" Eddie said breaking the silence. I just didn't answer but just started picking at my glop. "No biggie its not like their gonna kill me or something .""No HUGE BIGGE you must be a good guesser because yes they can get their leader Kai to kill you!" Kim said in a worried tone .That made me pay attention to this conversation. "What is his last name?" "I don't know Brewer I think" That pissed me off I got up not being able to stay calm anymore. "Where you going?" Milton said. "Fight maybe even kill somebody" I say in a nasty way I hear jerry say "What im confused who is he gonna kill?". "Kia!" everybody yelled at him . "Aww shit somebody better go get him!" "SHUT UP JERRY WE ARE GOING TO STOP HIM YOU DUMB ASS!" Kim said . I heard them run after me but I was already almost there and this time I was gonna get what I want…

**OMG ITS 9:52 IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU A COUPLE THINGS FRANK IS SLIGHTLY SMARTER IN THIS STORY AND HAPPY EASTER ! IT MIGHT TAKE ME LIKE THREE DAYS TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT IDK YET SEE YA! KEEP ON THE REVIWES THOUGH.I WANNA SEE WHAT I CAN DO BETTER.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY LIKE IM GONNA HAVE A B.F. IM WORKING ON THE CHAPTER LIKE LITTERALLY RIGHT NOW! IT SHOULD BE UP BY TOMMOROW AT 8 IF NOT THE DAY AFTER I HAD SO MUCH TO DO MY COMPUTER BROKE HAD TRACK PRACTICE I EVEN HAD TO BABYSIT OVER TWO TIMES BUT HEY AT LEAST I GOT $20 IN MY POCKET ! BUT YOU ALWAYS GOT TO START FROM THE BOTTOM TO GET TO THE TOP … YYEEAAAHHH YOU SAW IT COMEING STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM NOW WERE HERE STARTED FOM THE BOTTOM NOW OUR WHOLE TEAM FUCKING HERE !I DON'T OWN THOSE SONGS BY THE WAY BUT ANTYWHOO! I WILL AND I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I APOLIGIZE FOR NOT MAKING KIMS POINT OF VIEW BUT IM THINKING OF MAKING IT IN JACKS POINT OF VIEW .LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (IF U DON'T KNOW WHAT B.F. MEANS IT MEANS BICTH FIT )PEACE OUT MY PEEPS SEE YA WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA SEE YA LATER ALLIGATER IM SO CORNY AND ANNOYING BUT I WILL I WILL I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. AND IS ANY BODY ELSE CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT SELENA GOMEZ WILL BE SINGING AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS SCINCE I SAW HER ALBUM COVER …DON'T OWN HER OR MTV OR THE MOVIE AWRDS .WORDS FROM A.K.A YA! … GOD I TALK WAY TOO MUCH . **


	4. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY I SPENT MOST OF MY TIME THINKINGABOUT WETHER OR NOT TO PUT THE STORY ON HOLD THEN I HAD ANOTHER SERIOUS EPISODE OF WRITERS BLOCK THEN WHEN I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA I HAD TO PATICAPATE IN AN AFTER SCHOOL PROGRAM PLUS TRACK PRACTICE SO RIGHT NOW IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER WHAT AM I GONNA DO NEXT BUT IM NOT TRYING TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW I JUST HAVE TO SAY SORRY AGAIN ONE MORE TIME IM SORRY OKAY THERE IT GOES AND I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY NOW READ BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE AGGRIVATED THAT I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING.**

JACK P.O.V

I rushed into the Black Dragons dojo and immediately spot Kai he was cleaning his swords .I could hear foot steps in the behind me and they were getting louder. So I had to hurry up and do what I came to do nothing was going stop me. "We meet again Jack." Kai said sounding like one of those bad guys off of an old spy movie. "We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later." I say ready for the worst. "Oh really then since your in such a hurry ill do you a favor and let you pick your own weapon that you want to kill me with." He said a little to calmly. I chose something simple something that could protect and defend me. I start to test out a wieghted bow staff and thought to myself why in the heck would this dojo have a weighted bow staff maybe their just cheaters. Typical stuck up dojo I thought.

Kai attacked me thinking I was completely lost in the state of mind. He really has lost some skill in thinking after he left me my grandpa. I used the bow staff to hit him upside his head he stumbled and I could see he was dizzy when he charged at me again he wasn't fully recoverd and I took this as an advantage and snapped his neck he screamed out in pain and I let him fall to the ground. Just when I was about to leave I noticed something. He had my necklace I ripped it off his neck my orb necklace wich I swore to never forget was back into my possession. This necklace shaped my past holds all my memories good ones bad ones and the ones that I will never speak of.

I start to leave and see Kim run up to the door I just walk past her without saying a word she checks to see if im okay. We leave and go to Bobby Wasabis dojo and get me signed up for their dojo .Its been a month since then I didn't get caught for some reason. Me and Kim are best friends now and closer than ever so are me and the guys I start to have felings for Kim at least I think but that cant happen that will put her in to much danger. I notice this city is really quiet. I don't like that and I plan to change that some how but anyways I must figure out were my dad is and who he is sending after me I know he will find me soon and soon I will face my doom…

**IM SO HAPPY I GOT THROUGH THIS AND THANK GOD FOR TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG 22 CUZ THAT SONG JUST MADE ME SO HAPPY WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS BUT ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS I COULD REALLY USE THEM AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN PEACE OUT FROM !**


	5. Chapter 4 HELLO LOVE

**I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SUCK-ISH .SO I TRIED HARDER THIS TIME AND I PUT A TIME SKIP IN HERE TO THE SECOND TO LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND IT'S A FRIDAY JUST SO YA KNOW.I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.! I STARTED THIS CONTEST FOR EVERY FOUR CHAPTERS YOU VOTE FOR YOUR FAV CHAPTER AND WICH EVER CHAPTER WINNS THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR IT GETS A SHOUT OUT AND GET TO PUT IN SUGGESTIONS WICH EVER SUGGESTION I LIKE BEST I WILL PUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER SO VOTE QUICKLY ! I OWN NOTHING! **

**JACK P.O.V **

_J-Jack I cant love you! So get away! _

I groan why does my grandfather like soap operas so much and it doesn't help that the characters are named after me and Kim. I get saved by the door bell ringing. And its Kim .

"Hey Kim watcha doing here?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if-" She go cut off by the tv saying.

_Jack I do love you! Come back! I want you to love me!_

Kim looks jealous for a second then she calmed down.

"Whos that ?" I could see her grit her teeth. Was she jealous?

"oh that's this soap opera my grandpas watching . Aint that right grandpa!?"

"eh…Can you make me some pocorn Jackson .Please' please 'please! "

I chuckle at my grandpa he can be a kid at times.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to falahfel phills on the last day of school."

"Sure why not."

"Cool see ya Friday."

"bye Kim "

"Bye Jack."

**KIM P.O.V**

OMG its Friday last day of school and the day im gonna tell Jack I like him! But im so scared . What if he doesn't like me back. My life will be ruined and ill be so embarrassed. Kim why do you have to be so pessimistic last class until we leave school for the summer I feel like im in high school musical 2. Class is over and im so nervous when I walk up to Jack to leave and it was a quiet walk to falahfel phills but it was comfortable we enter falahfel phills. It was weird and Jack was acting weird he had that look in his eye when he knew trouble was going to star. I look around and see a whole bunch of people wearing black. I look at Jack he was prepared I could tell but for what and why would he need to be. Then all the light in Phalafel phills go out and a woman screams and I could see jack but barley a group of me are tieing him up and he telling me to run I cant im in to late any way a man who looks lik jack put a white towel over Jacks face and he passes out I start to run but hes already got me and all I see is **BLACK…**

_I AM NO MATCH I WILL DIE WITHOUT LOVE WITHOUT HIM KNOWING WITHOUT THE WORLD PUSHING ME TO MOVE ON I NEED A FORCE BUT I DON'T HAVE ONE HOW WILL MY SUMMER BE WILL I EVER MAKE IT BACK?_

_I see colors swrilling around my body on my bed….my death bed how can the flowers be so beautiful but so DEADLY I guess its just like love you can die from it if you breath in to deeply ….FUCK YOU LOVE I KNOW YOUR DEAL AND I KNOW YOU CAN GET ME KILLED HOW DARE YOU JUDGE WHEN YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I DON'T TRUST…._

**REMEMBER TO VOTE THE MOR VOTES I GET THE QUICKER I GET TO UPDATE WITH POSSIBLY ONE OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS! THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS HELLO LOVE BY T-RONE I DON'T OWN IT I JUST THOUGHT IT FIT WITH KIM AND HER PAST DON'T WORRY YOULL FIND OUT SOON THIS IS PEACE!**


End file.
